


Two Households, Both Alike in Dignity [Podfic]

by aethel, blackglass, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp (luftie), Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 10, Romeo and Juliet References, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: A podfic of "Two Households, Both Alike in Dignity" by Hakanaki.“Caboose, I have a wonderful idea,” he starts, and then pauses.“Yes? What is the idea? Are we going to ride horses? Oh, oh! We’re going to ride mutant alien horses! That eat people! We can feed them Tucker so that they will let us ride them!”“What? No,” Donut cries, horrified. “I was just pausing for dramatic effect! We should put on a play!”--Or, that time the Reds and Blues had enough free time for a Shakespeare revival.





	Two Households, Both Alike in Dignity [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hakanaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakanaki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Households, Both Alike in Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817167) by [Hakanaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakanaki/pseuds/Hakanaki). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


**Cast:**  
aethel as _Donut_  
blackglass as _the Narrator/Caboose_  
reena_jenkins as _Church_  
secretsofluftnarp as _Lopez/Sarge_  
Shmaylor as _Simmons/Wash_  
silverandblue as _Grif_  
wingedwords as _Carolina/Tucker_

Edited by: blackglass

Length: 31:12  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/two%20households,%20both%20alike%20in%20dignity.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/two%20households,%20both%20alike%20in%20dignity%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Last weekend, a bunch of podficcers got together to hang out in Boston and we each got a chance to pitch a fandom to the group and then do a podfic together. I chose Red vs Blue solely because I wanted to record this story. Sooooo many thanks to this fantastic group for being so game to record for a fandom they're barely familiar with. We had a lot of fun, as you can probably tell by the bloopers and the snickers I wasn't able to edit out in the podfic XD. Also, AYYYYYYY, THIS IS MY 400TH PODFIC!
> 
> Thanks to Hakanaki for giving me permission to record this story!
> 
> Also used to fill my "character voices" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
